


Last Night Story

by Ismere



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angry Jae, Cheater Tuan, Curses, General fluff, Lost Brian, M/M, Mention of Mark Tuan, Recreational Drug Use, some angst too, some explicit language (not too much)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismere/pseuds/Ismere
Summary: When Jae Park is trying to deal with his recent (no) break up with Mark Tuan shit happens and he ends meeting his first crush.





	Last Night Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to Last Night Story by IU. So feel free to read with that song. 
> 
> English is not my first language and this one is my very first ff in english so be patient with me and my grammar.  
> Shout out to @teenuviel1227 for encouraging me to write this.

“Jae, really, move on. Mark did it long ago”

“Yeah, he pretty much did it even before we broke up” Jae looks mad. Well, he’s mad. It’s the first time in four months he goes out on a Friday night, forced by his super dear friend Kim Wonpil, who’s claiming being single like it’s something actually good.

“Move on. He’s an asshole, a dirty cheater, doesn’t deserve your attention”

Wonpil was right, but Jae never will say it loud voice. He just wants another drink and maybe something that makes him feel valid again. Mark cheating on him destroyed his self-stem, his ego was by the floor. Of course, he did felt a little bit better after breaking the windows of his car and burn all the things he had on his apartment. He’s not rancorous, no, Jae just likes revenge.

The music is too loud for him, people too close, close enough to make Jae feel dizzy (or maybe is the tequila or the four mojitos he drank before), unable to see due to the neon lights on a dark place. He hates it. He hates seeing couples kissing. He hates the feeling of being alone. He hates being single. Wonpil is wrong. Being single is the worst fucking thing ever.

“Hey, pretty boy, are you alone?”

As soon as he turns to say ‘please, just fuck off’ he saw a familiar face. Fuck. Fuckity Fuck. This is not good. This is Brian Kang, Mark’s bestfriend. Jae’s first crush. From Canada. What the fuck he’s doing in Seoul? Destiny is a joke, Jae’s life is a joke.

“Brian. It’s you!” He screams, a little bit louder than he wants to, because he’s drunk too and the music is very loud, and his fucking heart is beating at an insane pace. Not normal for a human, of course. “Oh my God, it’s been so long”

They met long ago, on high school. Brian Kang was Mark's bestfriend and Jae was the lonely nerd, and he doesn't know how, but the thing is their relationship worked. After some years, Brian decided to go Canada to pursue his dream of being a musician and after one year, Jae and Mark started their thing . Goodbye was hard, because Jae fell very hard for him. Never confessed. Never dared. Now he’s regretting every choice made in a previous life that leads him to at this exact point in front of Brian Kang. He should’ve gone home long ago.

“Yeah, like… three years?”

“Four, actually”

“You look amazing” Liar. He looks like what he, indeed, is, a heartbroken dude with too much alcohol on his system. It’s about to point it when Kim Wonpil punches him on the ribs.

“What the… oh, this is Brian, Brian, Wonbitch”

“Brian, do you mean your first c---?”

This time is Jae the one who punches, laughing nervously “Idiot. He doesn’t know when to shut up” said, giving a warning look to Wonpil and a negation with his head. How does anyone says ‘he’s my ex-boyfriend bestfriend’ without talking anyway? 

“Brian knows Mark”

And as he expected, Wonpil received the message and then continue his own adventure, which is taking the bartender, Park SungJin, home. More concretely, to his bed.  
And Jae feels awful when Brian gives him that look. ‘I know something is wrong, Park Jae, and I’m also your best friend so please, talk to me’. He expulses a deep sigh, leaning on the bar, waiting for Brian to ask or to go. He doesn’t care anymore, he just wants to sleep, forget, end this stupid night and end his stupid ex-boyfriend.

“So, Mark. He’s quite different since the last time I saw him”

“He’s here?!” Suddenly, Jae wakes up from his drunk world and looks around. There he is. Fucking God, can this night actually be worst? “Shit, I gotta go. I’m sorry Brian, I can’t talk now. But it was nice seeing you here, you look amazing too”, he said, as he left some money on the bar before starting to run, run for his life. No, he’s not ready to front Mark, not yet. He can’t let Mark know how bad he’s dealing with their breakup. 

But, the last two shots of tequila starts making effect, and Jae is lost. He doesn’t know where he is, but everything is better than returning to that hellish place. No. Never. He needs a new safe space to get drunk.

He’s about to sit on a park when hears something behind. His name. And for a moment, he thinks about Mark and starts running. Until a hand on his wrist stops him. He tries to get rid of the strong grip, but he couldn’t, because, being honest, he doesn’t want to, neither. 

“Let me go, whoever you are” mumbles, as he finally surrender and let the other one do whatever he wants with him. It’s over, what’s even the point of fighting against it.

“You’re so fucking drunk. I’ve never seen you like this” Brian’s laugh makes him shiver in something unknown. Well, not exactly unknown. Jae knows that feeling very well.

“Not you again, Kang. I’ve had enough Mark for a life” Said, trying to escape again. Brian holds him by the waist and pulls him closer, and Jae is about to ask what the fuck is he doing, but instead he lets himself rely on him. Why not, anyway. 

“Hey…What’s wrong between you two? All I know is my two best friends can’t even be on the same room anymore.”

“Let me guess, Mark didn’t told you”

“He told me you both fought over something pointless, that’s all”

Jae looks at him, confused. Blinks once, twice, staring at Brian. Why didn't Mark told him what really happened? Why lying to Brian? They’re best friends, aren’t they? It’s weird, because is popular knowledge that Mark is a fucking cheater, the only one who didn’t know was, obviously, Jae. But now, there’s another person who doesn’t know the truth (yes, even Wonpil figured out before Jae, and it was him who opened his eyes), and Jae doesn’t know how to feel.

They walk in silence by the park until they find a bank. Jae sits and lets some space for Brian.

“We dated. Mark and I. For three years” He finally said, feeling the tears on his eyes. It was humiliating for Jae. “And he cheated on me like, two of them. So when I found about it I broke up with him instantly. And maybe burn his favorite shirt. And broke his car windows”

“What? When? I mean…”

“I found about it four months ago.”

“How…”

“Oh, it wasn’t hard, you know. I was dumb enough to not seeing the evidences in front of me until I found the crime’s body on my bed”

“Uh. Ugly”

“Yeah. Very.”

“I’m sorry, Jae. I mean. About everything. Mark never told me about you and him having something, and I won't ever imagine it could happen”

“Why?”

“Because from the two of us, you were in love with me”

Those words made Jae blush at the moment. Yes, he was pretty in love with Brian Kang. Fucking perfect Brian Kang, lying on the sand, shirt-less, taking a sun bath on Santa Monica’s beach in the morning, playing in the water with Koda, Jae’s family dog. Brian was perfect, playing the bass on Jae’s garage while Jae played the guitar, both of them smoking and creating lyrics. Mark was in parties and some shit Brian and Jae weren’t really into. But the three of them made a beautiful friendship on LA and Korea. Yes, it was beautiful, the way Brian held his hand, and the way he felt when they kissed. 

Wasn't that beautiful the way Brian told him next morning he didn’t remember anything. He also remembers that feeling.

“And you were expecting me to love a ghost for four years?” Jae says, almost sounding offended.

“No. I don’t know. Maybe?” 

“Listen. I’m not mad at you. Well, maybe a little. Oh my god, I’ve been waiting four years to say I’m so fucking mad at you. You left, and I loved you, Brian Kang, I loved you to hell and back. And what’s the fucking point? I don’t know. I’m drunk. But one year after I kissed Mark on a party, or he kissed me, I don’t know. And we started dating a little after, and we were happy. More or less, with the typical fights and shit. But I learnt how to love him. And even sometimes, I thought about you, fucking Brian Kang. But you were so cruel, I convinced myself I hated you. It was easier that way. Because feeling my relationship with Mark Tuan was a lie was hurtful. Maybe that’s why he cheated, because low-key I’ve been cheating on him since we started.”

Jae ran out of air and tears were dropping so suddenly he had to stop, to look at the sky, trying to contain them. It was pointless, he knew. Brian was Mark’s best friend, and now he was crying on a park while being drunk and lonely and single because he fucked up his only chance to be happy with Mark. All of this, in front of his very first boy crush, the one who was also his best friend until things starting getting cold. And Jae realizes he is even lonelier than first time he met Brian and Mark. Time’s passing and he can’t avoid it. It’s been four months since he broke up with Mark and four years since he let Brian go out of his life. But it feels like yesterday when he kissed Brian being drunk, just like this, and confessed. But Brian doesn’t remember that so, it’s pointless. It’s over.

“Jae…”

“Fuck, Brian, shut up. Just shut the fuck up. I don’t wanna talk to you, I don’t wanna be with you. I hate you, and I hate Mark even more. Both of you played with me, made me feel like fucking shit. Why would I forgive none of you? Who do you think you are coming here four years later to tell me I can’t date Mark because I was in love with you? Yes, asshole. I was in love with you, but you never cared shit, so what are you doing here?”

“Hey, calm down. I never said you couldn’t date Mark. You could’ve dated anyone. It’s just weird, ok?”

“Why? Why is it weird? We were best friends too, and he liked me, or that’s what I’ve been wanting to think for three stupid years. That he, indeed, liked me, loved me, wanted me to be his boyfriend”

“Listen, not trying to be devil’s lawyer but Mark did loved you”

“Oh, Did he? Well then someone fucking teach him how to love a person”

“He did. And someone else did too”

Silence fell heavily between them. Jae stared at Brian again with confusion. Who else loved him? There only were the three of them, always. Sometimes Jackson would show, but none like what Mark, Jae and Brian had. No, there wasn’t anyone else.

Just Brian, Mark and he.

“Stop fucking messing with my head” He says and groans because he feels sick in alcohol and memories, beating him hardly four years later, telling him what he should’ve done, asking him to maybe go home and cry, or call Wonpil and cry, or just ask Brian to go and cry in that bank. It’s fucking cold right now and the place is empty so maybe with luck he dies from hypothermia.

“You have all the right in this world to be mad at us, Jae. But don’t think Mark didn’t loved you. Maybe he’s an asshole. Indeed, he is. And he shouldn’t have done what he did to you, that’s insane. But back then, when we were in LA, he told me he loved you. Like. So much. He had the biggest crush on earth, and you never realized the way he looked at you, never cared about his feelings”

“I didn’t knew about his feelings, he never bothered to tell me”

“I did realized about yours”

“That’s because I’m an idiot, Brian. I can’t fake my feelings, I can’t pretend. But also, Mark and you were the popular kids on the school, beautiful, talented, nice… and I was the weird one. I was that nerd on the end of the class that hides himself from people. I was bullied, Bri. Until last year of high school, when I met Mark. And then I met you. And we did this LA summers together and pretty much were inseparable. But I never thought about you or Mark seeing me that way, you know. Because no one before had saw me that way. And, you know… Who the fuck are you to judge me? I didn’t knew about Mark feelings, but you did knew about mines. And you didn’t care. You know, a little bit of sympathy would’ve been awesome”

“I cared about you, Jae”

“Yeah, sure”

“No, seriously, I did cared about you and your feelings. But I was moving to Canada and you and we wouldn’t see each other again, what was I supposed to do?”

“How should I know, Brian? It’s been four years, it doesn’t matter anymore”

Jae stand up from the bank and started walking to the club again, the conversation was making feel awkward and he forces himself to deny that feeling of remorse. He knows he has to stay and listen to him, but running away and escaping are his defense mechanisms since high school. This is the best way, avoid those feelings, and avoid everything he kept from himself. Night is cold again, but he’s even colder inside. He can’t feel shit, because he felt too much and got cheated, humiliated, broken. That’s what happens. Stories like this one doesn’t have a happy ending. Just an ending. And it ended when he found that guy on his bed with Mark.

But again, a grip on his wrist made him stop. And he doesn’t move, doesn’t turn, because he can’t see Brian again, because he can’t look him at the eyes and pretend that everything is okay, that he agrees with all shit happening at the same time. That he agrees with this end for Brian, Mark and him.

“Let me go, Brian. Really. I’m not in the mood for this”

“It’s been four years, four months since you broke up with him. When will you be in the mood, Jae? When I’m back to Canada? Are you okay with that?”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m okay with that, Bri. You made your choice, let me make mine”

“Not until you know the truth. All of it. Just listen to me, Jae”

“Isn’t your best friend waiting you, Bri? Why don’t you come back to the club and tell him that he’s a snake, a bitch, a fucking ugly cheater, and that he doesn’t deserve breathing the same air as me?”

“I’m not guilty from Mark’s sins, Jae. Damn, I didn’t knew you were dating. I didn’t knew that he did that dirty to you. I wouldn’t ever forgive him if I knew, Jae. In fact, I would’ve beaten the shit out of him”

Jae stays, doesn’t move. Finally, he looks at him. Licks his lower lip and bites it, thinking. Some car passes by the road, drunk people on the street, but for Jae there’s only Brian and his grip on his wrist. Four years ago, they kissed on a place like this, both of them very drunk, and Jae whispered “I love you to him”. And Brian said “me too”.  
That’s what hurts the most. That he said “me too” and kissed him again, both running out of breath, it was so hot, Brian’s tongue on his mouth, body’s getting closer, skin against skin on a clear summer night. Nothing lasts of those feelings. Only anger and regrets. Or that's what Jae wants to think. That nothing lasts. That Brian's grip isn't making him feel good, safe, anxious. Just like the first time.

“I don’t wanna listen to you, Kang. I hate you. I hated you for four years and I fucked your best friend as a payback for what you did to me. And what hurts the most is that you didn’t even knew I did it. I never loved Mark, I just wanted to hurt you by using him”

“Jae…”

“Do me a favor and tell him. I’m over you and him. I don’t need you or him. Finally I can stop pretending I fucking care a shit about what he does. Just let me go, Brian. Let’s end this here”.

But Brian doesn’t let him go. He tighten the grip. And suddenly hugs him, holding him between his arms. And it’s not cold anymore inside of Jae. A warming feeling running through his veins. “I’m so sorry, Jae”, he mumbled. And Jae couldn’t stop the tears this time. “I shouldn’t told you I didn’t remember what happened that night. I should’ve told you the truth long ago”.

“Please, stop. Just stop. Is okay, Brian.”

“No, is not. Look at me and tell me that ‘I hate you’ bullshit again if you dare. Tell me your only intention was to hurt me and Mark and I’ll leave. Because that’s not the Jae I knew. The Jae I knew would never hurt a fly on purpose.”

“I’ve changed”

And he laughed, and Jae realizes how much he missed Brian’s laugh, so clear and pure. How much he missed his arms holding him close. How much he missed Brian Kang in his life, always knowing when he needed a friend or a shoulder to cry. His best friend among with Mark Tuan. He forgot how good felt when the three or the two of them were together on LA playing in the sand, making music and memories. Fuck, how could he forgot? Those were the best years of his life. Finally making friends, meeting people, going to college, listening to old music while they smoke some weed. How could he forgot about those times when the three of them were infinite? Ethereal? Unstoppables? 

“Me too”

That day, the day Brian left, Jae promised himself he won’t ever forget all the things they lived together. The parties, the alcohol, some drugs, some deep talks about life and future. He won’t forget the boy he became with his friends. Sentimental, noisy but quiet at the same time, always living in the 80’s and with a book on his hand. Smartass as hell. 

“You don’t seem to have changed at all”

He won’t forget Mark and Brian. Mark, always with a new number on his agenda, making the poor Jackson cry about him every night. Always pretty and well-dressed speaking about manners and how to be a gentleman and how many guys he could fuck on one night.

“Neither do you”

And Brian Kang. Quiet at first but noisy once you get to know him. He always said he loved three things the most in the world, his bass, food and the way Jae sings. And Mark used to get pissed because Brian always forgot to mention him and he met him before than Jae. So it was very unfair.

Brian always lived for Jae. He tried to make the impossible for making him smile or laugh. Jae fell for Brian because Brian made him feel special, but not the way Mark did it. With Mark, he always felt like the boy was doing a favor to the ugly nerd on the class. But with Brian was different. Brian looked at him like he was seeing the most precious thing in the world. Brian never interrupted Jae when he’s talking and always listens. Brian was the center of his world.

And he was, as far as he knows, the center of Brian’s life.

“Why did you told me that you didn’t remember anything of that night, Brian?” Jae asks, confused. Because even if Brian didn’t felt the same for Jae, they were best friends, and they could’ve made it up. Some way.

“Because I was scared, Jae. I panicked. Because I knew Mark had a huge crush on you and he was going to confess, but then you came to me while we both were drunk and I fucking liked you so much, Jae. You don’t even know. At the end, Mark went somewhere with Jackson and you and I stayed. You came closer. I tried to avoid you that night because I knew that could happen. I thought that maybe you would forget me and go to Mark’s arms because I was going to go and he was here and he loved you. But you stayed, you didn’t care shit about Mark and Jackson. And you looked at me with those puppy eyes and asked me to stay. And for the first time since I got accepted in Toronto’s university, I seriously thought about staying, about leaving all behind and staying with you. But then you asked me to go, because you said no one had the right to set me apart from the thing I loved the most in my life. And then, I had to kiss you. I had to make you know that the things I loved the most in my life were you and music. And when you told me “I love you” I had to say “I love you too”, because the only truth, Jae Park, Is that I loved you. I loved you ‘til hell and back.”

Jae was in such a state of shock that he couldn’t answer. During years he thought his own truth, the truth were he’s the nerd boy who gets abandoned once again by the people he loves. The truth where Brian played with him. He never thought about Brian liking him, or loving him. He couldn’t think his feelings were reciprocated. Dating Mark wasn’t he trying to make Brian feel bad at all, but Jae thought it was the right thing to do. Dating and maybe tie the knot with his best friend, going to college, ending his career, making some new friends. 

And he did. He dated Mark, he just finished his career, he’s living with his new best friend, Kim Wonbitch, who’s flirting with a bartender right now while he fronts for the first time in four year his past. 

“You should’ve told me damn egocentric dumbass” that’s the only thing that comes to his mouth. It’s pointless now, he thinks again.

“I know”  
“When are you going back? To Canada”

“Oh, I’m not, that was a small lie to convince you. Sorry”

“What!? Fuck you, cheater” 

“I finished my career too, Jae. It’s over. I’m living in Korea now again. I was at Mark’s place while searching mine”

“Wait. You’re staying at that bitch place? Where does he live now? I need to let him a surprise on mailbox”

Brian laughs, and Jae does too. Because is just so weird. Meeting four years later on a club while Jae was trying to forget his ex who casually was here with his first crush who went to Canada four years ago.

“I’m not living with him anymore, trust me. Not after all this”

“Why?”

“I’m mad at him for what he did to you, Jae. You’re also my best friend. I asked him tons of times about you or how were you doing and he never told me this. Just told me you fought and he lost contact. He lied to me and hurt you. I can’t forgive that”

“If you’re waiting for me to say ‘no, it’s okay, go with him’ you better sit down because I’m not in the mood for that ‘friends shouldn’t take places’ bullshit. He cheated on me. For two years.”

“You’re damn right, Chicken Little”.

“Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare, Brian”

“What? You never changed those squared glasses or the big clothes. Well. The hair. That definitely changed”

“You never saw me with the blonde, true”.

“Dude that’s almost platinum, not blonde”

“Mark liked black hair more. I bleached his hair while he was sleeping and I did mine with the leftovers” 

“So that’s why he’s redhead now.”

“Payback is a bad bitch, and baby, I’m the baddest”.

Jae looked at his clock. It was early, around three AM. But he wasn’t in the mood to face Mark or to see Wonbitch catching his prey. So he took Brian by the wrist and started walking ‘til one of his favorite’s places. 'Chesire's' was the place for people like him and Brian. A basement located on a dirty alley. The place was dark, but not as much as a normal club. There were thousands of posters covering the walls, lights pointing to a small empty stage. A few persons were dispersed by here or there, and in the dance floor a few more, not giving the feel of a heavy place but not an empty creepy one either. He liked the mood on "Chesire’s", where you could listen some cool vintage music from the 80’s, 90,s and even 70’s on special nights. He found with some college friends a couple of years ago, and it’s a regular on the open micro nights. And Brian seemed to like it too.  
A couple of shots later and some laughs they were dancing behind the dirty lights. It was horrible, none of them knowing how to actually dance, but nobody cared shit, because people there were having as much fun as Brian and Jae. And they danced and got even drunker until at five am the bartender asked them to go. So they went, tumbling ‘til Jae’s place.

“Hey, Wonbitch”

“Bitch this will better be important cause I’m about to fuck the bartender”

“So, you’re not at homie”  
“No, I’m not. Wait. You’re not here? Where the fuck are you? J---“

“I’m sorry, this hot dude is staring at me and I think I’m fucking him so I have to hang up. Be careful”

“This hot dude? Jae?”

“Bye bitch I love you”

And he hangs up, then lies on the wall, staring at Brian with a gross attempt of being seductive. He laughs again, but stops just to stare at him again. “Well”

“Well” Brian said, laughing too because Jae was too much when he was drunk.  
“Sooooooo, my house is empty. You don’t have to stay at that motherfucking asshole place this night”

“Cool”

“There’s one problem. Well. Two problems”

“Spit it out”  
“First, I don’t know where the fuck am I. Really. I’m completely lost” Jae says, looking around him. No. Zero. He was lost.

“I think we can solve that problem if you remember your direction”

“I do”

“See?”

“Cool. And now. Second problem. As you have probably heard, I want to fuck you. Fuck with you. Well I prefer bottoming but we can always talk about it, cause I think it won’t matter shit”

“Why would you think that?” 

“Because, Brian Kang, I’ve been wanting to fuck with you since I met you, and I had time enough to imagine how many things I wanna do with you, and believe me, switching is not the dirtiest one of them”.

Brian groans and pulls him closer, Jae laughs and their noses collide. Their first kiss since they’ve met is messy, chaotic and clumsy, far away from the best Jae had. But, as he said, it doesn’t matter. Because is Brian the one who he’s kissing, and Brian never disappoints. 

As if he could hear his thoughts, Brian finally corners him against the wall, deepening the kiss and biting his lower lip, making Jae moan softly. 

“Damn, that was sexy”

“Shut up and kiss me again”

And as the sun rose, ending that crazy night, Jae and Brian finally found his apartment, and after taking off their clothes and spread it by the house, they arrived to Jae’s room, to Jae’s king sized bed, and Brian kisses him again, but this time dirtier, aggressively, and Jae moans against his mouth again. They had an intense reconciliation night, memories colliding, mumbling “I love you”, pleasure dominating every single part of them. Suddenly, Mark doesn’t matter anymore, suddenly Jae thinks Wonpil is fucking right. Being single is the best thing in the world. Brian looks so good on top of him, whispering some sweet words while he’s fucking him. Jae wants to tell him he’s more into dirty talk, but there will be time for that. Now, they’re not the same Brian and Jae that met on a club hours ago. They’re the Brian and the Jae who kissed that summer night in LA and then left each other. They’re the Brian and Jae who fell so deeply in love that they never forgot how the other one lips tasted. And when it ended both sweaty and tired and drunk, Jae turns to Brian, staring at him, barely believing they did that. But is true. Brian Kang is naked on his bed after sex. Four years after a kiss. Fuck. Is just too much.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I feel like shit. No. Not by the sex. That was amazing. But I just drank so much. This is going to hurt. Damn. Does anybody told you that you’re fucking sexy?”

“Yes. Had anyone told you about your attention deficit issues before?”

“A couple of persons. I think. I’m hungry”

“It’s 6 am”

“Almost breakfast time”

“Go to sleep”

“Stay with me, don’t go”. He says, hugging Brian, getting him closer again. A sudden fear beats him on the chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Jae Park. Not without you”

Jae wakes up to put some music low voice and take a shower, and Brian follows him to the bathroom. "Sleepless rainy night" starts to play. And suddenly both of them love IU, Seoul and destiny.


End file.
